S.H. Figuarts
S.H. Figuarts (エス・エイチ・フィギュアーツ Esu Eichi Figyuātsu, S'imple style '''H'eroic action 'Figu'res and '''Arts) is a toyline of detailed collectible figures manufactured by Bandai starting in 2008 and is part of thier Tamashii Nations division. The line originally consisted of IPs owned or had media produced by Toei Company such as Kamen Rider and Sailor Moon, but quickly expanded into other franchises that Bandai had obtained toy licenses of such as Star Wars and Marvel Comics or some of its own such as the Gundam franchise. The popularity of the toyline has resulted in spinoffs such as MonsterArts, which focuses on kaiju such as Godzilla, Figuarts ZERO, a miniature collectible statue line and two defunct spinoff lines: D-Arts which focused on video game characters and Ultra Act, which focused on characters from Ultraman (but the Ultraman toyline continued with S.H. Figuarts). S.H. Figuarts Toy List Disney Star Wars *Luke Skywalker **Return of the Jedi ver. **The Last Jedi ver. *Han Solo **The Force Awakens ver. *Chewbacca **Solo ver. *Princess Leia *R2-D2 *R4-P17 *BB-8 *BB-9E *C-3P0 **A New Hope Ver. **Attack of the Clones ver. **The Force Awakens ver. *Obi-Wan Kenobi **Prequels ver. *Darth Vader *Boba Fett *Stormtrooper **Mimban Stormtrooper **Tank Stormtrooper **First Order Stormtrooper **First Order Stormtrooper Heavy Gunner **First Order Executioner **Death Trooper **Shadow Trooper **Shore Trooper *Qui-Gon Jinn *Anakin Skywalker *Mace Windu *Yoda * Darth Maul * Jar-Jar Binks * Count Dooku * Battle Droid * Scout Trooper w/ Speeder Bike * General Grievous * K-2SO * Rey **Last Jedi ver. * Finn * Clone Trooper **Phase I Captain **Phase I Lieutenant **Phase I Commander **Phase I Sergeant * Captain Phasma * Kylo Ren * Sith Speeder * Elite Praetorian Guard * Padme Amidala Marvel *Captain America **Civil War ver. **Infinity War Ver. * Hawkeye ** Ronin * Ultron * Loki * Dr. Strange * Thanos **Endgame Ver. * Nebula * Black Widow * Rocket Racoon * Starlord * Bucky Barnes * Black Panther * Ant-Man * Wasp * Falcon * Scarlet Witch * Thor **Ragnarok ver. **Infinity War ver. (Japan exclusive) *Captain Marvel *Agent Phil Coulson *Hulk **Thor Ragnarok ver. Iron Man * Tony Stark * Mark I * Mark II * Mark III **Blue Stealth Color variant *Mark IV *Mark V *Mark VI **Black ver. variant *Mark VII *Mark XX "Python" *Mark 22 "Hot Rod" *Mark 42 *Mark 43 *Mark 44 *Mark 46 *Hulkbuster *Hulkbuster 2.0 *Mark 50 *Mark 85 *War Machine **Mark II **Iron Patriot **Mark III **Mark IV Spider-Man * Homecoming Suit ver. * Home Made Suit ver. * Iron Spider * Far From Home Suit ver. * PS4 Advanced Suit ver. Kingdom Hearts * Sora ** Kingdom Hearts 2 Outfit ** Final Form * Donald Duck * Goofy * Mickey Mouse (in Organization XIII coat) * Roxas Figuarts ZERO figurine list Mickey Mouse 90th birthday collection * Mickey Mouse (Steamboat Willie)https://tamashii.jp/item/12658/ * Mickey Mouse (1920s) * Mickey Mouse (1930s) * Mickey Mouse (1940s) * Mickey Mouse (1980s) * Mickey Mouse (Modern) Frozen Special Box *Olaf *Anna *Elsa External Links *Tamashii Nations Official Site (USA and Canada) *Tamashii Nations Official Site (Japan) References Category:Marvel Comics Category:Stub Category:Star Wars Category:Merchandise